1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved power supplying device for flashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of photography, artificial light is commonly used to illuminate an object to be photographed. One form of artificial light which is now widely used is that produced by the so-called electric flash device. However, such flash device is usually powered by four No. 3 batteries and consumes a lot of electric power so that when the batteries run down, they have to be disposed thereby wasting money and causing pollution to the environment. Furthermore, when the power of the batteries is below a certain level, the charging speed of the flash will become slow thus requiring it to wait for the charge of the flash and often missing the chance to take a snapshot. Hence, a storage battery has been proposed to supply power to the flash, but such a storage battery is bulky in volume and inconvenient to carry and requires a lengthy conducting wire to connect the battery to the flash which will often trip up someone.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved power supplying device for flashes which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.